Et si ?
by X.Nekomata.X
Summary: Et si Dumbledore avait un plan concernant Drago Malefoy ? Et si l'histoire que l'on connait tous, changeait ? Et si Drago avait accepté l'offre de Dumbledore dans la tour d'astronomie ? Et si ... ?
1. Prologue

Et si…? – Prologue

**Disclaimer**** :**

L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient, comme vous le savez certainement, à Mme J. K. Rowling. (_God save the queen… and J.K. Rowling_)

En tant que fans vous saurez très certainement décerner ses personnages des miens. Dans le cas contraire, je vous invite à lire les tomes de la saga d'Harry Potter. (_Ils sont vraiment bien (pendant les cours en amphi), surtout en version originale_)

De plus le prologue qui suit est entièrement tiré du chapitre vingt-sept: La tour frappée par la foudre du tome "Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé". (_Cet extrait permettra de poser les bases de l'histoire, mais vous êtes des lecteurs malins: vous vous en doutez, ne ?_)

* * *

- Il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps, quoi qu'il arrive, dit Dumbledore. Alors, examinons tes options, Drago.

- Mes options ! s'exclama Malefoy. Je suis là avec ma baguette à la main… Je m'apprête à vous tuer…

- Mon cher ami, cessons de jouer à ce jeu. Si tu avais dû me tuer, tu l'aurais fait dès que tu m'as désarmé, tu n'aurais pas perdu de temps à bavarder agréablement sur les moyens mis en œuvre.

- Je n'ai aucune option ! s'écria Malefoy qui était devenu brusquement aussi pâle que Dumbledore. Je dois aller jusqu'au bout ! Sinon, il me tuera ! Et il tuera toute ma famille !

- Je mesure la difficulté de ta position, dit Dumbledore. Pourquoi donc crois-tu que je n'ai pas essayé de t'arrêter plus tôt ? Parce que je savais que tu aurais été tué si Lord Voldemort s'était rendu compte que je te soupçonnais.

Malefoy eut une grimace en entendant prononcer le nom.

- Je n'ai pas voulu te parler de la mission qu'il t'avait confiée et dont j'étais au courant, de peur qu'il se serve contre toi de la légilimancie, poursuivit Dumbledore. Mais maintenant, au moins, nous pouvons dialoguer sans détour… Aucun mal n'a été fait, tu n'as blessé personne, bien que tu aies eu de la chance que tes victimes imprévues aient survécu… Je peux t'aider, Drago.

- Non, vous ne le pouvez pas, répliqua Malefoy, la main qui tenait sa baguette secouée d'intenses tremblements. Personne ne le peut. Il m'a ordonné de le faire, sinon, il me tuerait. Je n'ai pas le choix.

- Rejoins le bon camp, Drago, et nous te cacherons mieux que tu ne saurais l'imaginer. En plus, je peux envoyer des membres de l'Ordre chercher ta mère dès ce soir pour la cacher aussi. Actuellement, ton père est en sécurité à Azkaban… Le moment venu, nous pourrons le protéger à son tour… Passe du bon côté, Drago… Tu n'es pas un tueur…

Malefoy regarda Dumbledore dans les yeux.

- Je suis arrivé jusqu'ici, non ? dit-il lentement. Ils pensaient que je ne sortirais pas vivant de ma tentative, mais je suis là… et vous êtes en mon pouvoir… C'est moi qui ai une baguette à la main… vous, vous êtes à ma merci…

- Non, Drago, répondit Dumbledore à voix basse. C'est ma merci qui compte à présent, pas la tienne.

Malefoy resta silencieux. Il avait la bouche ouverte, sa main toujours tremblante. Harry crut voir sa baguette s'abaisser lentement…


	2. Chapitre 1

Et si…? – Chapitre 1

[_Malefoy resta silencieux. Il avait la bouche ouverte, sa main toujours tremblante. Harry crut voir sa baguette s'abaisser lentement…_]

- Bonsoir Albus, fit soudainement une voix de femme dans le dos de Drago.

Drago se retourna aussitôt, pointant sa baguette sur la jeune femme qui venait d'arriver.

- Salut ! Tu dois être Drago Malefoy. C'est pour moi ? demanda-t-elle en désignant la main de Drago qui tenait la baguette.

Quittant un instant l'inconnue du regard, Drago s'aperçu qu'il tenait une rose à la place de sa baguette. Surpris, il lâcha la fleur que la jeune femme ramassa tranquillement avant de se tourner vers Dumbledore.

- Vous avez vraiment mauvaise mine, mon ami…

- En effet, mes heures sont comptées… Je suis heureux de voir que tu as changé d'avis, Moon.

- Mère vous devait un service et à fait promettre à Père de s'en charger à sa mort… Même si elle va à l'encontre des autres lois, une promesse faite à un mourant doit être respectée.

- De par son statut, le roi ne peut briser les lois qu'il protège… C'est donc à toi qu'est revenu ce fardeau …

- J'ai toutefois dû quitter le royaume et abandonner mon titre. Je reste cependant ambassadrice au Conseil.

- J'en suis vraiment navré, je ne voulais pas te causer autant d'ennuis en te demandant ce service…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis ravie de ne plus avoir à rendre de compte… Pour ce qui est de notre petit accord, tout est prêt de mon côté.

Drago ne comprenait rien de la conversation mais une chose était sûre l'inconnue avait la capacité de transplaner à l'intérieur de l'école, connaissait Dumbledore et devait faire quelque chose pour lui.

- Nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps à présent… murmura Dumbledore.

- Ne vous inquiétez donc pas pour ce léger détail, je ne suis pas la gardienne du temps pour rien ! s'exclama joyeusement la dénommée Moon en agitant une montre-pendentif argentée.

En s'attardant sur la jeune femme, Drago remarqua qu'elle tenait à présent une baguette qu'il reconnue comme la sienne.

- Comment est-ce possible ? bredouilla-t-il. Comment ma baguette…

Moon se tourna vers lui avec un sourire en coin.

- Surprise ! J'ai fait en sorte que ta baguette ait l'air d'une rose si tu la regarde. Je t'apprendrais si tu veux.

- Drago, voici la jeune femme à qui j'ai demandé de te cacher, toi et ta mère, si tu venais à rejoindre notre camp. Vous seriez en parfaite sécurité avec elle.

- Le plan est simple, ajouta la jeune femme. Quand les Mangemorts arriveront, tu menaces Albus de ta baguette. Je te conseille de prononcer les premières syllabes de sort de mort, ce sera plus réaliste. J'interviendrais à ce moment et t'emmènerais avec moi. De cette façon, ils ne se douteront de rien. Pour ce qui est de ta mère, je la chercherais immédiatement après. Un de mes espions prendra sa place sous son apparence le temps qu'il faut et nous informera des faits et gestes de Voldy - Face de Serpent.

Drago frissonna en entendant le nom que Moon venait de donner au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Dumbledore regarda Drago dans les yeux avant de demander avec douceur :

- Acceptes-tu maintenant de rejoindre nos rangs ?

Devant l'hésitation du jeune sorcier, Moon ajouta :

- Si c'est le fait de choisir ton camp qui te fait hésiter, tu as le droit à la neutralité.

- Moon… commença Dumbledore.

- Non, Albus ! le coupa la jeune femme. Il a le droit d'être neutre ou de ne se décider que lorsqu'il en aura envie ! C'est sa vie et donc son choix. Personne n'a le droit de décider pour lui.

Dumbledore ne semblait pas surprit par le ton ou les propos de Moon. Désarmé et face à une situation à laquelle il ne s'attendait vraiment pas, Drago était confus. Étrangement, il ressentait un certain besoin de faire confiance à l'étrange inconnue qui tenait tête à Dumbledore.

- J'ai vraiment le droit de ne pas prendre parti ? demanda Drago d'une voix mal assurée.

- Absolument ! Je tiendrais ma promesse de te protéger toi et ta famille peu importe ce que tu choisis. répondit Moon avec un sourire chaleureux. Pas vrai, Albus ?

- En effet…

- Et une bonne chose de faite ! Passons au deuxième point ! Albus… Mon cher ami de longue date… Êtes-vous vraiment sûr de vouloir aller au bout de votre plan ?

- Mes jours sont comptés d'une manière ou d'une autre. soupira Dumbledore en désignant sa main calcinée. Autant en tirer profit, tu ne crois pas ?

- Il y a une solution ! Vous savez très bien laquelle !

- Et tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'à mon âge, il n'y a aucune chance de réussite…

La jeune femme garda un instant le silence.

- Vous me manquerez terriblement, Albus… murmura Moon d'une voie brisée.

- Prend bien soin de Fumseck. Ne lui donne pas trop de bonbons au citron.

- C'est promis…

- Bien, laisse le temps s'écouler à nouveau.

Moon essuya une larme de sa joue et tendit à Drago sa baguette ainsi qu'une pierre de couleur bleu qu'il glissa dans une poche. Ils échangèrent un regard qui sembla durer une éternité pour Drago puis la jeune femme s'évapora sans bruit. Le cœur étrangement lourd, Drago pointa à nouveau sa baguette sur Dumbledore.


	3. Chapitre 2

Et si…? – Chapitre 2

[_Le cœur étrangement lourd, Drago pointa à nouveau sa baguette sur Dumbledore._]

Soudain, un martèlement de pas retentit dans l'escalier. L'instant d'après, quatre personnes vêtues de noir firent irruption. L'un d'eux, un homme massif aux traits de travers et au regard oblique, gloussa d'une voix sifflante :

- Dumby piégé !

- Seul et sans baguette ! ajouta une petite femme trapue

- Amycus et Alecto, dit Dumbledore d'une voix paisible. Quel plaisir de voir revoir…

La Mangemort affichait une expression visiblement irritée

- Tu penses que ton humour te sauvera ?

- De l'humour ? Non, seulement de la politesse, répondit Dumbledore

- Dépêche-toi d'en finir, Drago, gronda un autre Mangemort de sa voix rauque.

Cet homme était grand; corpulent aux cheveux et favoris gris en bataille. Il émanait de lui une puissante odeur de sueur mélangée à de la terre et, d'après la couleur des tâches sur sa robe de sorcier, du sang. Au bout de ses mains sales se trouvaient des ongles longs et jaunes accentuant sa ressemblance avec un animal.

- Fenrir Greyback… Quelle mauvaise surprise… soupira Dumbledore

Le concerné se mit à sourire, montrant ses dents pointues de loup-garou.

- Je ne raterais pour rien au monde une occasion de venir à Poudlard. Les enfants sont si tendres ! Si délicieux ! s'exclama Greyback en se léchant les babines d'où coulait un filet de sang.

- Je suis surpris de voir que Drago t'ai fait venir malgré la présence de ses amis dans ces murs.

- Je n'y suis pour rien… Ce n'était pas prévu… murmura Drago d'une voix faible.

De son côté, Moon avait rejoint Harry sans qu'il ne puisse la voir. D'un simple mouvement du poignet, elle effaça de sa mémoire, la conversation avec Albus et Drago, modifiant par la même occasion la version des faits puis observa la scène qui se déroulait non loin d'eux. Elle dût se faire violence pour ne pas sauter sur le sorcier-loup et lui trancher la gorge lorsque celui-ci se proposa de s'occuper du directeur de Poudlard en guise de dessert. Un autre homme aux traits grossiers affirma que la tâche revenait à Drago. Celui-ci semblait terrifié et lança un regard paniqué à Albus dont la force venait à manquer. Les Mangemorts se moquèrent encore, augmentant la sourde colère de la jeune femme. Dire qu'elle aurait pût tous les tuer et n'avait pas le droit d'intervenir ! De rage, Moon serra ses poings enfonça ses ongles si fort dans la chair qu'elle en saigna. Des bruits de lutte retentirent plus bas, il était temps de se mettre en place.

- C'est le moment ou jamais, Drago ! s'exclama avec colère le quatrième homme.

Drago n'en menait pas large. Sa main tremblait tellement qu'il lui était impossible de viser.

- Je vais m'en occuper, gronda Greyback avec un sourire mauvais

- Hors de question ! s'écria l'autre homme en repoussant Greyback d'un sort.

Drago regarda autour de lui, cherchant un quelconque signe de la présence de l'amie de Dumbledore. Il croisa furtivement le regard de celui qu'il devait tuer. Ce dernier hocha très légèrement la tête en signe d'encouragement.

- Avada… commença Drago d'une voix mal assuré.

Moon apparut au même moment, surprenant les Mangemorts par la soudaineté de l'attaque. Drago sentit le contact froid d'une lame de poignard sur sa gorge et la main chaude de Moon sur la sienne, l'empêchant tout mouvement. Sentir le corps brulant de la jeune femme dans son dos rendit Drago bien plus nerveux que les baguettes des Mangemorts pointées sur lui. Elle le fit reculer près du rebord de la tour afin d'empêcher toute attaque de la part des Mangemorts. La porte de la tour s'ouvrit avec fracas au même moment et Rogue apparut, sa baguette fermement en main. Du regard, il fit le tour de la pièce, analysant chaque détail et chaque personne présente. Son regard s'arrêta un instant sur Drago et Moon.

- Rogue, nous avons un problème… dit Amycus Carrow, dont la baguette visait alternativement Dumbledore et les deux jeunes gens.

- Il semblerait en effet… murmura Rogue d'une voix doucereuse

- Serverus… implora Dumbledore

Le regard de Rogue se posa sur le vieil homme et il comprit. Il leva sa baguette et la pointa droit sur Dumbledore, prononçant le sortilège mortel. Le jet vert frappa Dumbledore en plein cœur et le projeta pardessus les remparts, mort.

- Une vie pour une vie, déclara Moon d'une voix sombre en se laissant tomber à son tour, entrainant Drago dans sa chute.


	4. Chapitre 3

Je suis terriblement désolée, j'ai oublié de poster mon chapitre mardi ^^"

Le pire c'est que je n'ai aucune excuse...

* * *

Et si… ? – Chapitre 3

[- Une vie pour une vie, déclara Moon d'une voix sombre en se laissant tomber à son tour, entrainant Drago dans sa chute.]

Drago sentait l'air siffler autour de lui à mesure qui se rapprochait du sol et ferma les yeux en attendant le contact fatal. Il ressenti soudain une immense vague de plaisir lui traverser le corps de part en part, lui coupant brutalement la respiration. Il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il venait de chuter sur quelque chose de mou. La vague de plaisir s'atténua peu à peu et Drago reprit lentement son souffle. A quelques centimètres de lui, Moon le regardait avec un sourire confus.

- Désolée, j'ai oublié de te prévenir de ce petit détail. Il semblerait que les humains soient particulièrement affectés par ce mode de transport.

Drago hocha la tête, haletant, et regarda autour de lui. Il se trouvait dans un salon de ce qui semblait être un manoir ou un château d'après les murs de pierres. Le sol était recouvert de parquet de bois sombre et un tas de braises rougeoyait dans l'âtre d'une cheminée. Les fenêtres étaient cachées par d'épais rideaux de velours bleu nuit. La chose molle sur laquelle ils avaient chutés s'avéra être un canapé de cuir chocolat allant de paire avec les deux fauteuils disposés dans la pièce. Drago observa plus en détail la jeune femme à ses côtés. Elle avait des cheveux de couleur brun aux reflets de cuivre retenu en un chignon lâche d'où sortaient de fines mèches. Moon y avait planté une pique à cheveux en bois sombre au bout de laquelle se balançait un pentagramme dans un cercle. Sa peau dorée par le soleil faisait ressortir le rose de ses lèvres que le Serpentard trouva appétissantes. Moon le regarda d'un air inquiet et Drago se perdit dans ses yeux bleu-verts pailletés d'or. Sans même s'en rendre compte, il avait resserré son étreinte autour de la taille de la jeune femme. Soudain celle-ci éclata de rire, brisant l'envoutement dans lequel s'était pris Drago.

- Pardon mais tu semblais tellement captivé qu'il fallait que je t'arrête, dit Moon en pouffant de rire.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé, demanda Drago abasourdi.

Moon sembla se calmer et se leva. D'un claquement de doigts, elle ralluma le feu dans la cheminée et fixa les flammes, l'air absent.

- Eh bien… On va dire que c'est un effet secondaire de notre petit voyage…

- Jamais transplaner ne m'avait fait cet effet !

- Tu connais beaucoup de monde capable de transplaner depuis l'intérieur de Poudlard, toi ?

- Non mais…

Des cris de femmes résonnèrent dans le hall, coupant court à la conversation.

- Ou est-il ? Ou est mon fils ?!

Les portes du salon s'ouvrirent violemment, laissant passer une femme d'âge mur qui se précipita sur Drago.

- Oh mon chéri tu vas bien ! On m'avait dit que tu étais sur le point de mourir.

Moon porta son regard sur un homme encapuchonné qui entra à son tour.

- Raven ! Je t'avais pourtant dis de faire preuve de tact... Dit Moon sur un ton de reproche.

- Mrs Malefoy se refusait de quitter son manoir.

- C'est un argument convainquant… murmura Moon pour elle-même.

- A présent si sa Majesté accepte de m'excuser, j'ai du travail qui m'attend, lança Raven en esquissant une révérence.

Moon grimaça et se rapprocha de lui.

- J'ai déjà dis que j'avais horreur des conventions et, surtout, des révérences … Refais-le encore une fois et je t'arrache tes plumes une à une…

Le dénommé Raven se pencha sur la jeune femme et murmura à son oreille.

- Si tu en étais vraiment capable, tu l'aurais fais depuis longtemps… Majesté !

Il s'éloigna rapidement du danger potentiel que représentait Moon et, arrivé au portes du salon, fit une dernière révérence, une sourire malicieux sur ses lèvres.

- Maudit corbeau, tu ne perds rien pour attendre… marmonna Moon d'un air sombre.

- Excusez-moi Mademoiselle, tenta Mrs Malefoy

Moon fit immédiatement volte-face. Les sombres desseins qu'elle réservait à son conseiller étaient oubliés et elle affichait à présent un doux sourire.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous Madame ?

- Eh bien… Où sommes-nous et pourquoi nous avoir emmenés ici ?

- Pour ce qui est du lieu… Cette demeure se trouve sur le dos d'une tortue géante et est donc constamment en mouvement. Vous comprenez donc qu'il m'est impossible de vous donner une position exacte. De plus, il est impossible de venir ici sans posséder un fragment de la carapace de ce charmant reptile. Ce qui nous amène à la seconde partie de votre question. Vous êtes ici à la demande d'Albus Dumbledore afin d'échapper au joug de ce cher Voldemort. Votre mari nous rejoindra le moment venu.

Les portes du salon s'ouvrir à nouveau. Raven entra, un faucon pèlerin sur l'épaule. Celui-ci prit son envol et se transforma en une jeune femme rousse. Ses bras étaient restés des ailes mais cela ne semblaient surprendre que Drago et sa mère.

- Majesté, Albus Dumbledore est officiellement mort... annonça la femme-faucon.

Le silence se fit dans la pièce. Moon fut la première à réagir.

- Raven, fais visiter les lieux a nos invités, s'il te plait... Je serais de retour demain matin.

La jeune femme quitta la pièce avant que quiconque ne réagissent. Se sentant coupable, Drago voulut la rattraper mais Raven l'en empêcha en le saisissant à l'épaule.

- Il serait préférable de la laisser tranquille pour le moment, murmura Raven à Drago.

Il se tourna vers la femme-faucon.

- Tu peux disposer Falcon, par contre si tu pouvais sonner le gong en sortant, je t'en serais reconnaissant.

Falcon hocha la tête et sortit à son tour. Elle frappa le gong si fort que les vitres tremblèrent légèrement. Un elfe de maison apparut aussitôt dans le salon. Drago fut surpris de voir qu'il portait un costume de majordome anglais impeccable.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous, Messire Raven ?

- Maître Twinky, où sont Sally et Tobias ?

- Sally est allée acheter des tissus à Paris et Tobias fais sécher des herbes dans la cuisine. Twinky doit-il les faire venir ?

- Non. Mais dis à Tobias de préparer un goûter.

- Tout de suite messire Raven… Et pour Miss Moon ?

- Je crains que votre partie d'échec ne soit remise à demain… soupira Raven

- Twinky va demander à Tobias de lui préparer un fondant au chocolat ! Messire Raven pense-t-il que Miss Moon en sera ravie ?

- Très certainement, Maître Twinky. Je te remercie.

L'elfe afficha un grand sourire et disparut immédiatement. Raven se tourna vers Mrs Malefoy et lui tendit une main ganté.

- Si Madame veut bien se donner la peine de me suivre.

Narcissa hésita un instant avant de prendre la main que lui tenait Raven et le laissa l'emmener à sa suite. Drago jeta rapidement un œil par la fenêtre mais ne vit aucune trace de Moon dans le jardin.


	5. Chapitre 4

Pour me faire pardonner de mon oubli, je vous publie le chapitre suivant =)

J'ignore si ce que j'écris vous intéresse mais, dans le doute...

* * *

Et si… ? – Chapitre 4

[_Drago jeta rapidement un œil par la fenêtre mais ne vit aucune trace de Moon dans le jardin._]

Assis sur le perron du manoir, Drago regardait le jour se lever. Il avait passé la nuit entière à attendre Moon sans se soucier du froid qui lui gelait la peau. Un bruissement de feuilles mortes attira son attention. Drago se leva difficilement, les muscles engourdis par la longue attente, et se dirigea vers la forêt qui entourait le domaine. Sans savoir où il allait, il traversa les fourrés lorsqu'une panthère des neiges lui fit face. Effrayé, il attrapa sa baguette et la brandit sur l'animal qui le regardait de ses yeux bleu-verts pailleté d'or, le même regard que Moon. La panthère fit un pas en avant, Drago en recula de deux en lançant un Stupéfix. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant de s'apercevoir que sa magie ne fonctionnait pas. Paniqué, il recula encore et trébucha sur une racine perdant ainsi l'animal de vue. Lorsqu'il se redressa, la panthère avait laissée place à Moon qui le regardait étrangement.

- Rien de cassé ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

- N…Non, tout va bien…

- Je suis vraiment désolée, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer. Je ne m'attendais pas à croiser quelqu'un à cette heure-ci, du coup j'ai gardé ma forme animale pour rentrer à la maison…

Drago se laissa brusquement tomber au sol, tête baissée.

- Je suis tellement désolé, sanglota Drago dont les nerfs avaient lâchés. Par ma faute, il est mort…

Moon s'accroupit face à lui et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Drago

- Tu n'y es pour rien... Albus n'en n'avait plus pour longtemps même sans ton intervention...

Drago leva les yeux vers la jeune femme qui continua :

- Sa main... Ce n'était pas une blessure que l'ont peut soigner... Elle l'affaiblissait... Le rongeant lentement...

La voix de la jeune femme s'affaiblit.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute... C'est Tom Jedusor le coupable... acheva-t-elle pour elle même.

- Tom Jedusor? demanda Drago, surpris.

- Celui qui se fait appeler "Lord Voldemort"...

Drago sentit un frisson parcourir son échine.

- Tu es gelé ! s'exclama Moon. Depuis combien de temps es-tu dehors ?

- Je… Je voulais t'attendre.

- Mais il fait beaucoup trop froid ! Viens, il faut absolument te réchauffer.

Drago se laissa entrainer jusqu'à la cheminée du salon. Moon le fit s'assoir devant les flammes et lui tendit une tasse de thé fumante. Drago observa longuement les flammes et, soudain, il lâcha sa tasse. Le liquide brûlant se déversa sur le parquet. Il sortit sa baguette et lança un sort de nettoyage, mais tout comme avant, il ne se passa rien.

- Ta baguette ne fonctionne pas ici…

- Alors, comment as-tu allumé le feu hier ?

Prise au piège, Moon se vit obligée de s'expliquer :

- Les baguettes de sorciers ne fonctionnent pas ici, mais je n'utilise pas de baguette…

- Tu n'es pourtant pas une Moldue !

- Non, je ne suis pas ce que tu appelles "Moldue"…

- Tu utilises la magie sans baguette, peut transplaner dans Poudlard et te change en panthère… Qui es-tu vraiment, Moon ? demanda Drago en la regardant droit dans les yeux.


	6. Chapitre 5

Et si… ? – Chapitre 5

[_- Tu utilise la magie sans baguette, peut transplaner dans Poudlard et te change en panthère… Qui es-tu vraiment, Moon ? demanda Drago en la regardant droit dans les yeux._]

De toutes les questions possibles, Drago venait de poser la pire. Moon cherchait ses mots, tentant d'éviter le regard d'argent du jeune homme.

- Je… ne suis pas une Animagus… Ni même une sorcière… Je… suis une… métamorphe...

- Une quoi ?

- Le nom exact est Peuple des Polythérianthropes, l'une des sept races éternelles… Enfin, dans vos livres nous sommes qualifiés de "race issue du folklore européen"…

- Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une telle race... répondit Drago, suspicieux

- Pourtant tout le monde connaît les gargouilles, les dragons sauvages ou les vampires...

- Et pourquoi Dumbledore aurait-il fait appel à une métamorphe ?

- Pour être certain que toi et ta famille êtes en sécurité. Les métamorphes sont les meilleurs en magie après les akashs et les dragons civilisés. De plus, aucune magie humaine n'affecte les races éternelles.

- Et pourquoi ne t'a-t-on pas demandé de protéger Potter ?

- Harry Potter ? Albus a déjà tout prévu à son sujet, je crois.

Drago garda le silence un instant, analysant la situation.

- Je pensais te cacher ma nature afin de ne pas t'effrayer… Je suis désolée

- Qu'est ce que tu es, concrètement ?

- Eh bien… une des plus puissantes créatures magique existant sur cette planète… Aucun sorcier au monde ne peut rivaliser face aux races éternelles ou du moins face aux trois plus puissantes. D'ailleurs, vos sorts ne nous affectent pas et contrairement à vous, nous n'avons pas besoin d'incantations ni de baguette.

- Si vous êtes si puissants pourquoi vous ne stoppez pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?!

- Les races éternelles sont soumises à des lois, notamment celle de ne pas intervenir dans les conflits des humains. Sauf si des créatures magiques sont menacés par votre guerre.

- Mais… et toi ?

- Je suis une exception… Il y a une loi supérieure aux autres. Une promesse ne peut être brisée même si elle va à l'encontre des autres lois. Albus et moi avons joué là-dessus. Enfin, je suis tout de même considérée comme une "bannie" par mon père… Tout ça parce qu'un imbécile à décidé qu'un sorcier valait mieux qu'un autre à cause de son sang… C'est ridicule quand on connait l'origine de nos facultés magique…

La surprise de Drago se lut clairement dans ses yeux.

- Que veux-tu dire par là ? demanda-t-il, une légère appréhension dans la voix

Moon s'installa dans le canapé et fixa le plafond.

- La magie provient de l'esprit... enfin de ta disposition à exploiter ton cerveau. Un humain normal exploite environ 10% des capacités de son cerveau. Un sorcier en exploite à peu près 30% voir 40% pour les plus puissants. Le fait d'être issu d'une lignée exclusivement sorcière ne donne qu'une certaine prédisposition génétique à la magie et encore ce n'est pas toujours le cas. Avec tous ces mariages entre sorciers "pure souche", les lignées se dégradent et plus aucun d'eux ne sera capable de lancer le moindre sort dans quelques centaines d'années… Alors que les sorciers de sang mêlés ou ceux issus de famille non sorcière n'auront pas de soucis.

Quelque part dans la maison, une pendule sonna six coups. Moon se leva d'un bond.

- Je vais préparer le petit-déjeuner, tu m'aides ?

- Mais… ce sont les elfes qui doivent faire ce genre de chose…

- Chez toi peut-être mais ici tout le monde y met du sien. En général, Tobias s'occupe des repas et tout ce qui touche à l'alimentation. Sally s'occupe de tout ce qui est textile et fabrique même de superbes tenues. C'est une styliste remarquable. Maître Twinky est notre majordome, cette maison serait un désastre sans lui. Le reste des tâches c'est moi qui m'en occupe ainsi que le jardin. Mais j'aime cuisiner, alors Tobias me laisse parfois faire.

Les deux jeunes gens arrivèrent dans la cuisine du manoir. L'endroit était grand mais simple et agréable. Les murs d'un blanc cassé faisaient ressortir le bois clair du mobilier et une mosaïque colorée ornait le plan de travail en forme de L. De nombreuses tasses multicolores étaient suspendues à des crochets et une immense corbeille de fruit décorait l'ilot qui servait de table au milieu de la pièce. Drago ne connaissait pas les étranges appareils qui se trouvaient dans la pièce mais il était certain qu'ils étaient d'origine moldue. Sans se soucier de la curiosité du jeune homme, Moon commença à casser des œufs dans un bol. Drago ne put s'empêcher de demander :

- Que fais-tu ?

- Du pain perdu. Prend un couteau et coupe des tranches de pain s'il te plait.

D'abord hésitant, Drago s'exécuta.

- C'est bon comme ça ?

Moon posa une assiette pleine de lait à côté de Drago et jeta un œil sur son travail.

- Oui, c'est parfait. Fais-en un maximum s'il te plait. répondit-elle en prenant une tranche de pain

Drago la regarda tremper le pain dans le lait puis dans l'œuf avant de le déposer dans une poêle. Lorsque Moon se tourna vers lui, il feignit l'indifférence ce qui fit sourire la métamorphe.

- Tiens, fais exactement comme j'ai fais. Pendant ce temps, je vais préparer la table. Sors-les de la poêle quand elles sont bien dorées.

Le sorcier hocha la tête et se concentra sur sa tâche. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait cela mais certainement pas la dernière d'après les règles de la maison. Il soupira. Que dirait son père s'il savait que Drago faisait un travail d'elfe de maison ? Lorsque Moon revint dans la cuisine, une vingtaine de pain perdu était déjà empilée sur une grande assiette.

- Tu es plutôt doué pour un sang-pur… murmura-t-elle en regardant par-dessus l'épaule de Drago.

Drago esquissa un léger sourire.

- Mon père me tuerait s'il me voyait.

- Rappelle-moi de lui faire subir l'épreuve du pain perdu à son arrivée...

- Je ne crois pas qu'il serait aussi docile que moi…

- C'est vrai que je ne pensais pas que tu le serais autant. Je m'attendais à un sorcier arrogant et prétentieux et non pas à un jeune homme aussi sympathique. Albus avait raison à ton sujet: tu es quelqu'un de bien, Drago Malefoy.

- Depuis combien de temps le connais-tu ? demanda Drago pour changer de sujet

- Albus ? Plus d'une cinquantaine d'année environ. répondit Moon en préparant du café.

En entendant la réponse de la jeune femme, Drago se retourna brusquement.

- Tu plaisantes ?

- Non, pourquoi ? C'était un an après la défaite de Gellert Grindelwald je crois. Maman l'a présenté à la cour. Je me souviens encore de la tête ahuri de Papa…

- Mais… quel âge as-tu ? bredouilla Drago


	7. Chapitre 6

_Une fois de plus je suis en retard... Et comme toujours quand je pense à poster, j'ai la flemme d'allumer l'ordinateur et quand Otake (c'est le nom de mon ordinateur) est allumé, j'oublie de poster le chapitre..._

_M'enfin... Bonne lecture !  
_

* * *

Et si… ? – Chapitre 6

[_- Mais… quel âge as-tu ? bredouilla Drago _]

- Je vais avoir 1606 ans le neuvième jour du mois d'août. Pourquoi cette question ?

- Je… Tu… Enfin… Tu as l'air d'avoir… bafouilla le sorcier.

- D'avoir ton âge ? Passé la vingtième année d'existence, notre corps cesse de vieillir. Ça à parfois du bon d'être éternel…

Lorsque le petit-déjeuner fut prêt, ils déposèrent le tout sur la table et Moon sonna le gong. Raven fit son entrée quelques minutes plus tard. Il portait la capuche de sa cape, tout comme la veille ce qui intrigua Drago. Il se pencha vers Moon assise à côté de lui.

- Raven est aussi un métamorphe, non ?

- Absolument.

- Pourquoi porte-t-il toujours sa cape ?

- Tu te souviens de la jeune femme qui nous a annoncé la mort d'Albus ?

- La femme-faucon ?

- Oui. C'est aussi une métamorphe... Dans sa véritable apparence...

- Tu veux dire que...

- Les métamorphes ressemblent à des humains avec des attributs animaux. La raison pour laquelle je porte cette cape est que je cache ma véritable apparence, expliqua Raven en se servant une tasse de café.

- Mais... Moon...

- Les métamorphes peuvent prendre l'apparence de n'importe quel être vivant à condition d'en avoir l'ADN et d'en maitriser l'instinct... Je possède l'ADN de nombreuses créatures ainsi que celui des hommes... déclara Moon

Drago accusa la nouvelle comme il put et avala sa tasse de café d'un trait.

- Donc tu possèdes aussi des ailes d'oiseau... murmura Drago en fixant sa tasse des yeux.

- Non... Mon alter-ego est une panthère des neiges, j'en possède la queue, les canines et les oreilles. Celui de Raven est un corbeau. Il en possède les ailes, la couleur des yeux et des cheveux.

- Je crois qu'il me faudra quelque chose de plus fort que du café… murmura Drago

A peine eut-il formulé sa constatation qu'un verre rempli d'un liquide ambré apparut devant lui. Devant son air d'interrogateur, Moon crut bon d'expliquer.

- C'est du Whisky sorcier.

Drago hocha la tête en signe de remerciement et vida son verre d'un trait. L'alcool lui brûla la gorge mais il s'en fichait royalement. Lorsqu'il reposa son verre sur la table, celui se remplit à nouveau. Sans hésiter, Drago le but entièrement.

- Ce jeune homme a une bonne descente, remarqua Raven avec amusement.

Moon lui lança un regard noir tandis qu'elle intercepta le troisième verre que Drago allait avaler.

- Je pense que deux verres suffisent pour attaquer la journée.

- Je le pense également, lança une voix derrière eux.

Tous se retournèrent pour voir Narcissa Malefoy faire son entrée. En bon gentleman, Raven se dirigea vers elle pour la mener vers la table et reculer une chaise pour elle. La sorcière le remercia poliment avant de s'adresser à son fils qui fixait son assiette avec insistance.

- Ce ne sont pas des manières de se comporter, Drago.

- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je pense que les révélations qui lui ont été faites l'ont quelque peu… bouleversé, dit Moon avec douceur.

- Je me doute qu'il soit surpris mais ce n'est pas une raison pour consommer autant d'alcool.

En entendant ces mots, Drago leva la tête.

- Tu es au courant depuis le début ! s'exclama-t-il

- Disons que j'ai appris la chose différemment que toi.

Dire que Drago était abasourdit en cet instant, était un euphémisme.

- Lorsque je suis venu à votre manoir afin de chercher Mrs Malefoy, je n'étais pas seul. Un autre métamorphe m'accompagnait.

- L'espion qui à prit la place de ma mère...

- C'est exact. Celui-ci n'ayant pas prit la peine de changer d'apparence, il a fallut expliquer à Mrs Malefoy ce que nous étions vraiment et pourquoi il nous fallait un échantillon de son sang avant de la conduire ici.

- Pardon ? demanda Drago peu certain d'avoir bien entendu.

- Comme je te l'ai dis, les métamorphes peuvent prendre l'apparence de n'importe quel être vivant à condition d'en avoir l'ADN. En temps normal, si nous voulons prendre l'apparence d'un humain un simple baiser suffit. Mais dans certains cas comme celui-ci, posséder l'apparence ne suffit pas pour donner le change. Le sang nous permet d'acquérir les souvenirs et les mœurs nécessaires.

Un petit bruit retentit à l'étage. Bientôt des cris aigus se firent entendre.


	8. Chapitre 7

_Navrée pour le retard d'une semaine... il y en aura surement d'autres..._

* * *

Et si… ? – Chapitre 7

[_Un petit bruit retentit à l'étage. Bientôt des cris aigus se firent entendre.]_

- Miss Moon ! Miss Moon !

- Je suis dans la salle à manger, Sally.

Une petite elfe de maison apparut aussitôt dans la salle à manger, une boite aussi grande qu'elle dans les bras. Elle portait une jolie robe blanche avec une ceinture noire autour de la taille ainsi qu'une paire de ballerine blanche.

- Miss Moon ! Miss Moon ! Sally vous apporte sa dernière création ! lança joyeusement l'elfe en tendant la boite à la jeune femme.

- C'est vraiment très gentil de ta part Sally. Je te remercie du fond du cœur.

- Sally aime créer pour Miss Moon. Miss Moon est une source d'inspiration sans fin pour Sally.

Moon esquissa un sourire et ouvrit la boite pour en sortir une magnifique robe de soirée en taffetas bleu nuit. D'un geste de la main, Moon fit apparaitre un grand paravent afin d'essayer la nouvelle création de l'elfe. Elle se montra quelques minutes et bruissement de tissus plus tard. Drago ne put détacher les yeux de la jeune femme. La robe avait un bustier plissé en forme de cœur dont le bord était orné d'une bande bleu et argent descendant vers la taille. Le jupon était fendu sur le côté gauche et remontait à quelques centimètres de la hanche où l'elfe avait cousu une grosse fleur faite de taffetas de la même couleur. Le sorcier constata que le tissu épousait parfaitement les formes de la métamorphe, la rendant étrangement attirante.

- C'est vraiment sublime… murmura Narcissa

C'est alors que la petite elfe remarqua Drago et sa mère.

- Sally, voici Drago et Narcissa Malefoy. Ils vivent à présent avec nous. Sally est notre styliste, couturière et conseillère vestimentaire. Elle vous fabrique des merveilles et ce même avec de vieux rideaux.

Sally se planta face à Drago et le dévisagea longuement avant de se tourner vers Mrs Malefoy avec qui elle fit de même. Une fois chose faite, Sally se tourna vers Moon.

- Sally trouve que le jeune homme a très mauvaise mine. Le jeune homme est très pâle, a les yeux cernés et semble avoir perdu du poids. De plus, la couleur noire le rend maladif… Du vert émeraude, du gris voir du bleu lui irait mieux au teint. Pour la coiffure…voilà qui est mieux, déclara l'elfe en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Madame en revanche est d'une grande beauté !

Si les sorciers semblaient outrés par le comportement de Sally, Moon en revanche éclata de rire.

- C'est très gentil à toi de t'inquiéter pour Drago. Je te promets que les talents gastronomiques de Tobias vont le remplumer. Pour le moment laisse-le prendre son petit déjeuner calmement, il en a déjà assez subit pour la journée.

L'elfe hocha joyeusement avant de tourner autour de Narcissa.

- Madame accepterait-elle que Sally lui fasse une robe ?

Voyant l'air perdu de la sorcière, Raven intervint.

- Sally, pourrais-tu emmener Moon dans sa chambre et l'aider à enlever sa robe ?

- Bien sur ! Venez Miss Moon !

La jeune femme se laissa entrainer par l'elfe débordant d'énergie, lançant au passage un clin d'œil à l'homme-corbeau. Celui-ci se laissa tomber sur une chaise en soupirant.

- Et dire qu'aujourd'hui est une journée calme…


End file.
